YOU'RE MY DESTINY
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: " hidup Luhan benar-benar seperti neraka setelah menikah dengan namja pilihan kedua orang tuanya, yaitu Oh Sehun.. sebenarnya Sehun selalu memperlakukan Luhan dengan hangat, hanya Luhan yang tidak mau menerima itu, sampai ia sadar kalau ia mulai menyukai namja itu tapi di saat ia mulai menyukai namja itu, Namja itu mulai sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, apakah yg akn dlkukan Luhan?


Huwaaaaaa, belum nyelsain FF ku yang lain udah bikin yang lain, abisnya ini FF udah menampung banget di pikiranku.. jadi dripada nambah-nambah pikiran meningan aku tulis ajah.. hehehe myane ceitanya kurang seru, ama kurang greget, hanya menulis sesuai jalan pikiranku...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING**

YOU ARE MY DESTINY

Penulis : Dhani Choi Minho

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, dan Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance, and You Can See the story, Yaoi

Rating : T

Leght : OneShoot

Summarry : "aku memang egois, tapi aku sadar jika berpisah denganmu bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka akan aku relakan.."

Seorang namja cantik sedang uring-uringan di ruang tamu sperti sedang menunggu seseorang, entahlah kenapa ia begitu terlihat khawatir, padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah peduli yang terjadi pada orang itu, tapi hari ini dia behitu terlihat resah, sesekali dia melihat jam dan melirik pintu berharap orang yang di tunggunya segera datang, membuka pintu dan tersenyum. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto praweding yang terpajang di sebelah jam.. fotonya bersama dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak di cintainya, Oh Sehun.

***Flashback on**

Seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan ke altar sambil menggandeng ayahnya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah bahagia seperti kebanyakan orang ketika akan menikah dan mengucapkan janji suci, bagaimana cara agar dia bahagia?

Dia di paksa menikah dengan seseorang yang sama sekali dia tidak cintai, dengan Oh Sehun, padahal dia sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, Kim Jongin/Kai. Namja yang sangat di cintainya, dia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tuanya, karna dia akan mengancam untuk menyakiti Kai jika dia tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini.

Namja cantik itu adalah Xi Luhan, dia terus memandang kedepan, melihat seorang namja putih yang sangat errr .. tampan, berdiri di altar sambil terus tersenyum.

Mana mungkin Oh Sehun tidak akan bahagia, Sehun begitu mencintai Luhan, tapi sayangnya Luhan benar-benar hanya mencintai Kai,

Xi luhan sekarang berdiri tepat di samping Oh Sehun, dan pendeta pun mulai mengucapkan janji,

"Tuan Oh Sehun... apakah anda bersedia mencintai, menjaga dan selalu berada di setiap sedih dan susah di samping Xi Luhan.."

"saya bersedia.."

"Tuan Xi Luhan... apakah anda bersedia mencintai, menjaga dan selalu berada di setiap sedih dan susah di samping Oh Sehun.."

"..." Luhan hanya diam menunduk, ia mencoba merangkai kembali merajut hatinya yang hancur, karna dia akan benar-benar terpisah dari orang yang sangat di cintainya,

Semua orang menunggu jawabannya, termasuk Sehun yang menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan khawatir, akhirnya Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"saya ber...sedia.."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun mendengar jawaban Luhan,

"baiklah sekarang kalian bertukar cincin.."

Sehun memakaikan cincin ke tangan Luhan dengan lanncar, tapi Luhan melakukannya dengan tangan bergetar, Sehun bisa merasakan itu.

Ia tahu kalau Luhan sudah punya kekasih tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan pernikahan ini, berharap suatu hari nanti Luhan akan berpaling dari kekasihnya dan mencintainya.

Setelah acara pertukaran Cincin, Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut dan tulus, tapi Luhan tidak bisa merasakan itu karan di pikirannya saat ini hanya Kim Jongin kekasih yang sangat di sayanginya.

Acara berlangsung meriah semua orang tertawa dan memberi selamat kepada Sehun dan Luhan, Sehun terus saja tersenyum, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak tersenyum tulus, entah senyum itu sangat mahal baginya untuk ia sunggingkan di bibirnya saat ini.

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan menempati rumah baru yag sudah di siapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, sampai di rumah Luhan langsung masuk kamar dan menguncinya,

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengehela nafas, ia sadar inilah resikonya menikah dengan Luhan, orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya.

Di rumah itu hanya ada satu kamar, karna Luhan sama sekali tidak mau membuka pintu kamar Sehun akhirnya tidur di sofa.

Di dalam kamar Luhan terus menangis, air matanya bagai air sungai yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dan tidak ada habisnya,

Hatinya saat ini begitu hancur, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa bersama dengan orag yang sangat di cintainya, pikirannya terus melayang pada Kai.

"ini semua gara-gara Oh Sehun, andai aja dia tidak menerima pernikahan ini maka semuanya tidak akan terjadi .." umpat Luhan di sela-sela tangisnya

"aku berjanji kau akan menyesal telah menerima perikahan ini OH SEHUN"

Benar saja, Luhan selalu menjawab dengan dingin pertanyaan Sehun, meskipun Sehun selalu bersikap hangat padanya, setiap hari seperti itu.

Seaakan tebal dengan sikap dingin Luhan, Sehun selalu memperlakukan Luhan dengan hangat,

* * *

Saat Sehun ingin mencium Luhan, Luhan selalu menolak dengan tatapan dinginnya, Saat sehun bertanya Luhan selalu menjawabnya dengan dingin. Bahkan kadang ia tidak menjawab.

Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah mengijinkan Sehun tidur di kamar, alhhasil Sehun hanya akan masuk kamar ketika ingin mengambil baju, dan dia akan tidur di sofa, tak jarang Sehun akan tidur di ruang kerjanya ketika dia sudah sangat lelah, alhasil Sehun kini menjadi kurus, tapi dia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Luhan, di dalam hatinya dia masih berharap Luhan akan mencintainya.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH TAHU TUAN OH SEHUN, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU, DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH" maki Luhan di saat Sehun berangkat kerja, tapi Sehun seakan tuli dia tidak pernah mengambil hati perkataan Luhan.

* * *

Luhan sering bertemu dengan Kai di saat Sehun berangkat kerja, bercumbu seperti sepasang kekasih, jalan-jalan dan bercanda seperti dulu saat Luhan sebelum menikah.

Tapi status itu sepertinya hanya sekedar status, Sehun sering melihat Luhan dan Kai jalan bersama.

Di sisi lain Sehun sangat senang melihat senyum tulus yang tersungging di bibir Luhan, senyum yang sama sekali tidak pernah di tujukan padanya, di sisi lain hatinya begitu hancur melihat istrinya bersama dan bercumbu dengan orang lain.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah, atau Luhan akan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Sehun melarang Luhan untuk bertemu Kai,

Sehun benar-benar sedih saat itu Luhan hampir saja pergi jika ia tidak menemukan Luhan di dalam kamar, dengan tangan berdarah. Untung saja Luhan masih bisa di selamatkan.

Semenjak saat itu Sehun tidak pernah lagi melarang Luhan bertemu kekasihnya, sedang Luhan bertambah dingin, jika sebelumnya Luhan masih mau menemani Sehun untuk sarapan dan makan malam, semenjak kejadian itu Luhan sudah tidak pernah lagi makan bersama Sehun.

* * *

**Luhan Pov**

Hari ini aku sedang makan malam romantis dengan Kai, setelah itu aku jalan-jalan di taman bergandengan tangan, aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini, aku juga senang karna Sehun sudah tidak pernah melarangku jalan dengan Kai.

Dan hari ini kami memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai han.

**Luhan Pov End**

**Sehun Pov**

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kolegaku, di sekitar sungai Han, aneh memang kolegaku ini memang bukan dari korea, dan dia sangat senang berbicara bisnis di pinggir sungai han, aku pikir ini adalah hal yang menarik, jarang sekali aku bisa berjalan-jalan seperti ini.

Setelah mengantar kolegaku ke mobilnya, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, mumpung aku lagi di sekitar sungai Han,

Aku memutuskan untuk membeli bubble tea, minuman kesukaan aku. Dan kemudian melajutkan jalan-jalanku.

Aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu, aku hanya tersenyum miris, aku iri kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Luhan.

"tunggu.. sepertinya aku mengenalnya.."

Ku perjelas pandanganku dan perlahan mendekatinya,

DEG...

Bagaikan di sambar petir, di tusuk ribuan jarum, di iris silet, kemudian di beri jeruk nipis, perih dan sakit.

"Lu..han.." ucapku Lirih

Aku sudah tidak tahan, emosiku benar-benar memuncak, ku kepalkan tanganku, dan kutarik Kai menghadapku dan membuat ciuman panas itu lepas dari Luhan, membuat Luhan dan Kai sama-sama terkejut,

BUGH...

Satu tinjuan melayang di pipi Kai dan membuatnya langsung tersungkur di tanah, aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang.

"YAKKK OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Luhan

Luhan hendak membantu Kai, tapi aku langsung menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar, dan membawanya ke mobil.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat ini, aku berani menarik kasar tangan Luhan, dan membuatnya sedikit kesakitan.

Aku langsung menancap gas, dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang terus merontah,

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung menari keluar Luhan, dan memojokkannya di dinding mobilku,lalu aku meciumnya dengan kasar, Luhan terus saja merontah, tapi tanganku terlalu kuat menahan bahu Luhan.

Merasakan Luhan sudah tidak memberontak, aku melepaskan ciumanku. Aku terkejut melihat Luhan menangis.

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku, kemudian Luhan berlari masuk ke rumah sambil terisak

Sakit, memang sakit, tapi bukan karna tamparan di pipi itu yang membuatku sakit, tapi karna tamparan di hati.

Aku membuatnya menangis, aku memang bodoh, aku sendiri tidak sadar mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

**SEHUN POV END**

**LUHAN POV**

Aku berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan kemudian masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu, aku terus saja menangis.

Jujur Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan sekasar itu, bagaimana keadaan Kai sekarang? Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Oh Tuhan apa lagi ini, aku bersumpah saat ini aku benar-benar ingin memukul Sehun,

"Mianhae... Luhan.. aku sedang emosi.."

Aku sudah mengetahui siapa suara itu, yah siapa lagi Oh Sehun.

Aku tersenyum kecut,

"YAKKKK OH SEHUN, BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU, KAU TAHU HIDUP BERSAMAMU BAGAIKAN HIDUP DI NERAKA.. AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BAHAGIA, AKU MENDERITA BERSAMAMU TUAN OH SEHUN YANG EGOIS" teriakku dari dalam kamar, yang mungkin tetanggapun bisa mendengarnya.

**LUHAN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun mematung mendengar ucapan Luhan dari dalam kamar,

"segitu bencinya kah dia padaku..." guman Sehun lirih

Sehun berjalan menjauhi kamar Luhan, perkataan Luhan benar-benar membekas di hati dan pikiran Sehun,

Sehun teringat ucapan hyungnya tempo hari.

"_.. jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka lakukan yang bisa membuatnya bahagia meski kau harus terluka karnanya.."_

Bukankah aku terlalu egois, yah aku benar-benar egois.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sehun tidak pernah lagi menyapa Luhan seperti biasanya, dia tidak pernah tersenyum, tidak ada lagi sapaan hangat.

Sehun sengaja menyibukkan diri, pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang tengah malam.

Luhan tersenyum kecut, setiap kali melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak pernah memperhatikan Luhan, jujur dari lubuk hati Luhan, dia merindukan Sehun yang hangat, dia agak menyesal mengatakan kata-kata menyedihkan itu tempo hari.

Sepertinya Luhan mulai mencintai Sehun, hanya saja Luhan tidak menyadari itu semua, rasa egoisnya masih mengalahkan rasa yang terpendam di hatinya.

Apalagi sekarang Luhan sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Kai, karna penghianatan Kai,

* * *

**1 hari setelah pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan**

Luhan ingin menemui Kai di apartemen Kai, Luhan sengaja untuk tidak memberi tahu Kai, bermaksud memberinya kejutan, tapi saat di sampai di depan pintu, Luhan mendengar sebuah percakapan, entah kenapa Luhan tertarik mendengarnya.

"bagaimana kalau kekasihmu tahu Kai..."

"hahahahaha.. dia bukan kekasihku dia hanya kugunakan untuk mengisi rekeningku..., dan bodohnya suaminya itu mau-mau saja memberi uang istrinya, dan kemudian memberiknnya kepadaku.."

DEG...

Luhan yag mendengarnnya bagaikan di smabar petir di siang bolong, "jadi selama ini Kai hanya mempermainkannya.." batin Luhan

Dia sudah tidak tahan, dia langsung membuka pintu apartemen Kai dengan kasar. Dan itu membuat Kai dan pasangannya Kyunsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, emosinya benar-benar memuncak, "KAU..." Luhan sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia segera berlari keluar dari apartemen Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum sinis, dan kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya #kurangajar

* * *

Luhan tersenyum miris, mengingat kejadian itu, jujur dia sangat sakit hati, tapi kenapa sekarang dia lebih sakit hati karna Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikannya lagi.

Biasanya Sehun akan diam-diam masuk kekamar Luhan menghusap rambutnya dengan lembut tapi semenjak kejadian itu, jangankan datang ke kamarnya, berada di depan kamar Luhan pun mungkin Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya lagi untuk membangunkan Luhan sarapan.

Jujur Luhan benar-benar merindukan Sehun yang dulu,

"bodoh sekali aku menyia-nyiakan suami yang begitu mencintaiku dengan tulus..." ucap Luhan merutuki kebodohannya.

***Flashback Off**

* * *

Luhan akhirnya tertidur karna kelelahan, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang, padahal hari ini ia berniat menanyakan sesuatu dengan Sehun, tapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi Sehun tak kunjung datang, akhirnya Luhan tertidur di sofa.

Sejam kemudian Sehun baru datang, dengan amplop coklat di tangannya, Sehun mengehela nafas menatap amplop coklat di tangannya, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya hendak ke kamar Luhan, tapi matanya berhenti di depan sofa putih panjang yang biasa ia tempati tidur.

"Lu..han..."

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, ia menatap Luhan begitu damai dalam tidurnya, Sehun tersenyum miris memandangi Luhan, namja yang sangat di cintainya, sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak memperhatikan Luhan sedang tertidur, Sehun benar-benar merindukan Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan menggendongnya ala bridal style ke kamar, dia meletakkan Luhan di atas kasur yang berukuran king size itu dengan pelan agar Luhan tidak terbangun.

Sehun menyelimuti Luhan, dan menaruh apmlop coklat yang sedari tadi di pegangnnya di atas nakas dekat kasur Luhan,

"Mianhae.. seharunya aku melakukan ini dari awal, aku terlalu egois, hanya mementingkan kebahagiaanku dan membuatmu menderita, hidup seperti di neraka.."

Sehun tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"aku tahu aku salah dan aku sudah terlambat, aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi aku menulikan semuanya dan mementingkan keegoisanku.. mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan bahagia, aku berharap kau hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai"

Sehun kemudian mencium kening Luhan, dan berjalan keluar.

Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi Luhan tidak tidur, Luhan tersadar saat Sehun menggendongnya, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, pandaangannya kabur sudah terselimuti kabut bening, sungguh perkataan Sehun tadi membuat hati Luhan tertohok, ini bahkan lebih sakit saat Kai menghianatinya,

Luhan duduk di kasurnya mengambil amplop coklat yang ada di atas nakas, perlahan Luhan membuka amplopnya dan melihat isinya.

DEG...

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan, air matanya tumpah begitu saja,

"SU..RAT.. PER..CE.. RAI.. AN..." baca Luhan serak

Tidak, bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dulu memang iya, tapi sekarang surat itulah yang membuatnya akan merasakan neraka, ia melihat dan membaca seksama Surat itu, sungguh di dalam surat itu tidak ada sama sekali hal yang memberatkan Luhan,

Dan yang membuat Luhan sedih adalah, Sehun sudah menandatangani surat itu, tinggal tanda tangannya, oh demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, bahkan Luhan akan mengemis cinta Sehun lagi kalau itu perlu.

Luhan sudah tidak tahan, ia meremas Surat itu dan berlari keluar kamar, dia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun, Luhan gelagapan mencari Sehun, Sehun tidak ada di ruang kerjanya, Sehun juga tidak tidur di sofa seperti biasanya.

Luhan terduduk di lantai, memeluk erat lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya, dia menangis, pundaknya naik turun menandakan bahwa ia sangat sedih,

"apakah Sehun sudah meninggalkannya... apakah dia sudah pergi..." batin Luhan

Sehun yang dari dapur selesai minum, terkejut melihat Luhan, yang terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua lutunya, Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu..han.."

Luhan mendongak mendengar suara yang yang memanggilnya, suara yang sangat di kenalnya entah sejak kapan,

Sehun melihat terkejut mata Luhan sembab, masih ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya,

Melihat Sehun di hadapannya, Luhan langsung berdiri.

GEPPP

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, sambil terus menangis, Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa, jujur ini pertama kali Luhan memeluknya, dan dalam keadaan menangis.

"wae...? apa lelaki itu menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun hati-hati

Luhan hanya menggeleng, pelan tanpa berniat sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya, seakan jika ia melepaskan pelukannya maka Sehun akan segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di sofa, ia mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"wae?" tanya Sehun lagi

"jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku mohon.." pinta Luhan

Sehun terkejut dengan permintaan Luhan,

"tapi bukankah, kamu mengi-..."

Cup~~

Luhan langsung mencium Sehun sekilas, membuat Sehun menghentikan ucapannya,

"saranghae Sehunnie... Mianhae aku baru menyadarinya..." ucap Luhan serak

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam mencari kebohongan di setiap kata Luhan, tapi tidak ada kata itu ia ucapkan dengan tulus, benar-benar tulus

Luhan membuka kertas yang di remasnya kemudian di robeknya tepat di depan Sehun, Sehun membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya yang di lakukan Luhan.

"Mianhae.. aku bersikap dingin selama ini, myane aku terlalu egois dan tidak mentup perasaanku, myane ..."

GEPP..

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat..

"gwencana... seharusnya aku yang minta maaf..."

Luhan menggeleng di dalam pelukan Sehun, "aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"ne aku berjanji.."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk Sehun, Sehun hanya menengelus pundak Luhan dengan halus dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah..." saran Sehun

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian Sehun mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya, Luhan terus saja memeluk Sehun seakan Sehun akan menghilang ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan, dia benar-benar bahagia, jika ini mimpi maka ia tak ingin bangun.

Sehun menyelimuti Luhan sampai leher, ia mengusap-ngusap kepala Luhan, "tidurlah..."

Sehun hendak keluar, tapi tangan Luhan menahannya, "tidurlah di sini jebal... jebal.."

Sehun tersenyum, ia kemudian tidur di samping Luhan, tanpa ragu Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, hangat, benar-benar hangat pelukan Sehun, sungguh sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal telah menyianyiakan Sehun selama ini,

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan, jujur saja ini masih terasa mimpi, Luhan memeluknya, menciumnya, dan juga memintanya untuk menemani tidur.

Luhan pun terlelap dalam pelukan Sehun, sungguh ia tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan ini. Karna sudah lelah Sehun juga ikut terlelap.

* * *

Luhan mengerjapakan matanya berkali-kali, membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya, ia menoleh ke samping, kosong tidak ada orang.

Luhan mulai panik, ia segera berlari keluar kamar mencari seseorang, siapa lagi Sehun.

"Sehunnie.. Sehunnie.. hiks.. hiks.." Luhan mulai terisak,

Sehun yang sedang di dapur mendengar Luhan memanggilnya sambil terisak segera menemui Luhan, benar saja Luhan sedang menangis.

Melihat Sehun di hadapannya, Luhan langsung berlari memeluk Sehun.

"wae?" tanya Sehun bingung

"kau membuatku khawatir, aku pikir kau meninggalkanku..." jawab Luhan serak

Sehun melepaskkan pelukan Luhan dan menatapnya dalam , dia menghapus air mata Luhan,

"uljima.. kau akan jelek kalau menangis... bukankah aku sudah berjanji, mana mungkin aku pergi..."

"aku hanya bersiap-siap ke kantor..."

"andwe.. bisakah hari ini kau tidak masuk kantor?" rengek Luhan sambil menunjukkan agyeonya yang mampu membuat orang tidak tega menolaknya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "baiklah.. kalau kau yang meminta..."

"jinja..." ucap Luhan sangat senang

"iya.. BabyLu..."

BLUSH~~~

Panggilan Sehun itu membuat pipi Luhan merona, Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya itu malu.

"wae... kau tidak suka, kalau begitu..."

CHU~~~~

Luhan menarik leher Sehun dan menciumnya karna Sehun lebih tinggi, kali ini untuk waktu yang lama karna Sehun juga membalas ciumannya. Tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya kehangatan ciuman di pagi hari

Setelah merasa pasokan udara mereka menipis, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"anio.. aku suka.. Sehunnie..."

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil megusap-usap rambut Luhan "kyeopta...",

"yak... kau membuat rambuktu berantakan Sehunnie" kesal Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, yang semakin membuat Sehun gemas. Tapi kemudian Luhan tersenyum, ia begitu merindukan senyum dan usapan tangan Sehun di rambutya.

Mereka akhirnya sarapan bersama, Seharian hanya berdua dan mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di malam harinya di taman.

* * *

Mereka duduk di bangku taman, tautan tangan mereka tidak pernah terlepas, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, masing-masing larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"kau tahu Babylu, ini masih terasa seperti mimpi.."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun,

CHU~~

Luhan mencium Sehun, "apa masih terasa seperti mimpi...?"

Sehun tersenyum "anio..."

Kemudian kali ini Sehun yang menarik Luhan kedalam ciuman hangatnya, ciuman yang mampu membuat Luhan hangat dan menenangkan hatinya, dia benar-benar bahagia..

"Now I KNOw.. Yo Are My Destiny..."

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan HUNHAN, yah meskipun usia pernikahan mereka sudah setahun, tapi baru malam ini mereka memulai untuk menemukan kabahagiaan yang sudah di rencanakan Tuhan, untuk takdir mereka berdua.

~~~END~~~

**Mianhae ceritanya gaje banget, alurnya kecepatan, banyak typo.. hihi... comentnya dan like nya aku tunggu untuk motivasi bikin FF yang lebih baik..**

**Gomawo~~~ udah baca.. ceritanya dan Gomawo udah mau koment..**


End file.
